Intricate
by mickeysweets14
Summary: Bella is proceeding with her everyday life as normal, that is till Edward tells her a secret that may split them up forever.


**(BPOV)**

To atone for not spending time with Charlie, I dedicated my whole night to him. No Edward. No Jacob. No friends. We had just finished eating when Charlie said that he had to drop by the police station. He volunteered to drive me home, but I thought that it wouldn't hurt to say hi to Laurie. So Charlie paid for the meal and we went on our way. We arrived at the police department around eight o'clock. The parking lot looked very dreary. Its lights were motion censored, so they did not light till we passed by. Charlie and I both got out of the car, and walked through the back entrance. Charlie swiped his card against the scanner and opened the door. We both walked in only to see Laurie sitting on the desk drinking her strawberry colatta.

"Hi Bella, how's it going?"

"Its going pretty well, and you?"

"Its going great. How's Mr. Cullen?"

"He's good."

"That's good then."

"Yeah."

Laurie was always optimistic. There could be a hurricane outside and she would be like "This is the greatest hurricane ever!" No joke. Laurie was prim too. Her office was the neatest office of them all. I could swear she suffered from obsessive cleaning disorder. Charlie and Laurie talked for about a half hour before I escaped to the car. As I walked by the lights, they turned on, showing the main portion or the parking lot. There were a lot of pot holes by the entrance. I opened the car door and sat in the passenger seat. The light turned off. Those lights must get really annoying at night. Constantly going off and on.

All of a sudden they went back on. Was it Charlie? I looked around and no one was there. Maybe it was a raccoon or something. As soon as I turned toward the passenger window I saw Edward standing there with a smile on his face.

"You scared the hell out of me Edward."

"Sorry, Its not my fault you're such a scaredy cat."

I glared at him and his sardonic remark.

"Edward, what are you doing here?"

"I'm watching out for you."

"Why?"

"You know that Victoria is still on the lose, and you know that she will try to kill you. You're the most vulnerable, according to her. I couldn't live with myself knowing that I could have been there before she killed you. I wouldn't be able to live without you."

At that moment his smile turned to a frown. Could I live without Edward?

I thought about this long and hard only to come up with the conclusion that I couldn't live without him. He was part of me now, and he would always be a part of me no matter what.

"Okay, Edward, but can you keep it low profile? I don't think that Charlie would believe that you walked all the way from your house to the police station just to see me."

"True. I wouldn't believe that either."

He kissed me and disappeared. His lips were unique. Perfectly shaped, and when the cold smooth texture touched my lips I felt this warmth inside of me that I had never felt before. He was perfect in every way. Yes, he's a vampire, but I know he won't hurt me. He won't lose control, I trust him. Why does he doubt himself so much?

About fifteen minutes later Charlie came toward the car. The light went back on.

"Sorry Bells didn't mean to bore you to death."

"Oh, you didn't. I've been reading."

"What book?"

"Umm…Sun and Moon, Ice and Snow, by Jessica Day George."

"Never heard of it."

"Oh, it just came out like a month ago. It's a really good book though."

"What's it about?"

"I don't think you'd get into it."

"Why?"

"Its more of a romantic adventure."

"Oh, I see. Guys aren't supposed to read romances."

"No, its not exactly your age group."

"Okay."

We drove home and I went directly to the shower. I needed time to think. I turned on the shower and listened to the water pound against the floor of the shower. I set my towel and clean clothes on the counter and undressed. I entered the shower only to be greeted by the warmth of the water. Nothing hampered me from enjoying a long shower. I stood in the shower thinking about earlier. Why did Edward doubt his ability of controlling himself?

I thought about this for a long time. I don't doubt his self control at all, and I'm the human. I know that he doesn't want to hurt me, but he should trust himself more. I finished my shower. It was really relaxing; except for thinking about Edward's control level. I came out of the bathroom and walked down the hallway. I opened the door to Edward lying on my bed fiddling with my rubics cube.

"You, know this is very interesting."

"I could never solve it."

"That stinks."

"Why do you doubt your self control so much?"

"What?"

"Why do you doubt your self control so much?"

"Because…."

"Because what?"

"Because of him…?"

**Hey, hope you liked the story. ~Melina**


End file.
